


Home

by Lesbian_corp



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_corp/pseuds/Lesbian_corp
Summary: It’s 5am when Lena notices she has a visitor.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This came to mind the other and I had to write it. Apologies for any typos or misspelled/misused words.

She doesn’t know why, doesn’t understand the reason as to why her body is not letting her sleep. She groans quietly, bleary eyes landing on the clock to see it is only 5am. Another groan emits from her lips before she’s rolling away and facing the balcony instead. That’s when she sees her, the familiar figure covered in red and blue. She sits on the railing, looking out towards the city but Lena knows that the Kryptonian has heard her. Every little breath and groan and altering of her beating heart.

The CEO closes her eyes and turns away to try and go back to sleep. But she has seen her and now she wonders why her former best friend is here. How often does she does this? She can’t go back to sleep now and so with a frustrating huff, the Luthor throws the covers off her body and slides out of the bed. A hand reaches for the silk robe and slips it on, padding lightly towards the balcony where her visitor resides. The door is unlocked and there is the sound of it sliding open that fills the silence. It otherwise stretches on because Kara doesn’t speak, not right away and neither does Lena that is until she grows tired of the silence. Once upon a time she could’ve stood side by side with Kara and the need for talk would’ve been unnecessary.

Silence between them now lacks comfort.

“What are you doing here?”

Her voice is hoarse, still laced with sleep. A hand comes up to cover a yawn before it runs through sleep-mused hair. Kara’s look flawless, she always looks flawless but what can you expect when the girl was a god amongst humans. How could she had missed that? She always thought of Kara as too good to be true, turns out she was. Lena pulls the robe tighter around her frame, the chilly air causing her to shiver.

“When I was twelve, I was put on a pod and was sent away while my planet was crumbling with everyone I loved in it. I had to watch helplessly, hopelessly as my planet exploded and there was nothing I could do about it.”

Lena opens her mouth before shutting it once more. That wasn’t truly what she had asked but despite everything, she couldn’t bring herself to cut the hero short. She couldn’t pretend not to care. This is a part of Kara, she’s never known of and to have her open up, albeit a little too late, had her remaining quiet to see where exactly this was going. So arms come up and cross on her chest as she waits.

“I never felt so alone as I did then. I thought nothing could be worse than that. I thought that being stuck in a pod, in a vastness of darkness where all I could hear were my own breaths and thoughts running through my head, the memories of my planet perishing replying, nothing could ever be worse. I was wrong.”

It makes the Luthor swallow the sudden lump in her throat. She wants nothing more than to reach out and comfort the blonde. The blonde who is invincible when it comes to physicality but seems pretty beaten down now emotionally.

“I was wrong because I’m feeling all of that now. The sadness and despair, the helplessness. I feel like I’m stuck in that pod all over again and I can’t breathe. I can’t breathe, I can’t sleep, I can’t think. I’m losing my home all over again.”

The words come out with a wavering lilt. You can easily tell the girl of steel is fighting back her tears. It breaks Lena’s heart.

“Kara” she whispers soft. She looks for words of comfort, trying to ease the blonde’s fears and clear pain. “You’re not going to lose this planet. You’ve done a hell of a job protecting it—“

“I’m not talking about earth” interrupts the Kryptonian. There is a moment of pause, another moment where the CEO is at a loss of words. Her brows knit together in confusion but Kara finally, finally turns to face her. Baby blue eyes aren’t as bright as they always seemed to be. They are glossy and you can see tear tracks on sun-kissed cheeks. It makes her hand twitch with the urge to reach up and run a thumb gently across one.

“I’m talking about you, Lena.”

Virescent hues widen at the words, heart beginning to beat erratically within her chest.

“You are my home and I’m loosing you. I screwed up and there is nothing I can do to fix it.”

The heaviness of the word settle between them like a thick layer of fog, the implication of it. Lena would be lying if she said the words didn’t cause her heart to clench and flutter. It made her breath hitch and catch on her throat and now her eyes are as equally glossy as Kara’s.

“I am so afraid I will never get to share anything with you again. I’m scared of never hearing you laugh at my stupid jokes that I only make just to hear it. I’m scared that you won’t ever smile at me the way you do, like I mean the entire universe to you as well. I’m scared we won’t ever have anymore lunch dates or girls night or sleepovers where I ‘accidentally’ end up spooning you. I’m scared Lena, of you not forgiving me and never being part of my life again because I will never recover. I love you, I love you so much and these past few weeks have been hell.”

She’s crying now and the words are getting harder to say between the sobs that threaten to come out. A shaky hand comes to cover her mouth and then both come up to cover her face as she cries. Lena watched, dumbfounded. The words keep replaying over and over in her head, a few tears of her own running down porcelain cheeks. It takes her a second to react but when the words truly register, the response is automatic. The CEO walks closer to the hero and gently pries her hands away from her face. Both of hers settle on Kara’s cheeks and wipes away at her tears. Virescent pools connect with azure and there is a moment of silence where they just stare at each other before Lena crashes their lips together.

A surprise whimper emits from Kara which is muffled by Lena’s soft lips. The kiss is wet and taste slightly of salt because of their tears yet no kiss has ever been more perfect, more profound. Lena wraps her hands around strong shoulders while strong hands land on her hips. They cling to each other, afraid this is all just a dream and any second they’ll wake up alone in their beds. They kiss until Lena’s lungs burn from lack of oxygen and she breaks the kiss gasping for air.

Foreheads come to rest together and the Luthor can feel two thumbs caressing her hipbones. She allows one of her hands to move to a strong back, rubbing up and down in what she hopes is a soothing manner. “I forgive you” she whispers, looking into those beautiful eyes that remind her of the sky. “You are my home too and my family. Being without you these past few weeks have been absolute hell, it’s been lonely and I never realized how alone I was before I met you. You’ve given me so much, Kara and I— I don’t want to go back to a life where I don’t have you in it because that isn’t a life I want.” 

The hand that was still resting on a strong shoulder moves to cup the Kryptonian’s cheek once more. “I love you too, Kara. We’re going to be okay.”

And Kara knew that was true because Lena had forgiven her.


End file.
